Return to madagascar
' Return to madagascar or madagascar 4 is the fourth and final instalment of the madagascar film series. After a Christmas caper madagascar merry madagascar madagascar escape 2 Africa madly madagascar and madagascar 3 melman alex gia the zoosters penguins lemurs chimps and circus fur power take a tour in madagascar they reunite with Alex's parents. Chantel Dubois will return in this film. after a tour in Africa Alex (Ben stiller) marty (chris rock) and melman (David schwimer) take a tour in madagascar. on the way there they pick up Zuba and florrie to join the madagascar tour. They reunite with Stevie and the rest of the lemurs on the way. However after they meet the lemurs a cargo ship arrives with crates containing animal control officers. The animals panic but gia (Jessica chastain) who is nearly killed dodges Dubois poison darts and uses her trapeze skills to knock out Dubois men leaving Dubois remaining men to retreat. Later that night an 11 year old boy Patrick Keegan (as himself) along with his two friends william and mahmute encounter the animals mahmute and William flee in terror but Patrick (who understands animal body language) relizes that they are friendly ask if they know where their beloved king Julian is and kneels before them and asks if there's any task he wants them to do melman however says I have a task for you could you please help us find a decent hiding spot until Dubois returns. Later just when the sun rises they are woken up by a beughtiful giraffe Skye (based on being from the real australia zoo) who Patrick falls in love with. A cheetah named ace and a white Bengal tigress named Katherine who william and vitally start fighting over as a girlfriend. start trying to win her heart. Later Patrick and Skye go on a date. But are interrupted by Chantel Dubois who tells patrick to step away from Skye but refuses to let anything bad happen to her and attempts to defend her. Melman comes to rescue the two Skye is tranquilized and taken away by Dubois. Patrick tries to follow her but is pulled back by melman later when they get back. They realize that every animal on the planet has been captured by Dubois macunga took Patrick and Dubois makes him kill Skye. just when it looks like he is going to stab Skye he cuts the ropes instead. Melman arrives just in time. Melman and Patrick realized that Gloria is about to get boiled and cooked as roast hippopotamus. Melman tells Patrick that he could be going down. Patrick replies that if melman is going down his going down with him. And climbs onto his back they climb up together. rescue Gloria and takes her to safety. Finally melman tells Dubois and to all the villains dead(from heaven if animals) (from hell if humans) and alive that they don't have to be the bad guys. Macunga however who is not won over fights melman and the final battle starts wich melman won. But as macunga falls to his death Patrick jumps and saves him but fell into the boil pit Making him unconscious as the group mourns a tear drops from Skye's eye wich lands into Patricks heart and brings him back Patrick uses some of her tear drop and uses it to bring dead back to life. Melman and Gloria kiss on the lips and are married. later every character from every movie cartoon and video game appear at the end where melman and Gloria have a giraffapotamus calf a giraffe and hippopotamus hybrid and everyone's seen wearing rainbow Afros and singing every single song. Polka dot you polka like dot to polka dot MOVE IT!!! However this is not the end of their great adventure. Two weeks after melman and Patrick saved the world from destruction alekay is revealed to have a brother gia is revealed to have a sister and melman who is now reunited with his mother and father (from the Bronx zoo) finds out he has a brother to. Patrick explains that dingane (alekays brother) mia (gias sister) and merman (who is well melmans brother) were orphaned and Patrick kept them however although he loved the three of them there is also great danger. One morning he woke up to see they had grown and are now ready to go back into the wild. Patrick knew they would look back but when they did Patrick saw fire inside merman. Ice inside Mia. And darkness inside dingane. The three set out to find them. However the chimps mason and phil advise them that they are hiding in various parts of the earth due to their element. They search New York where dingane is spotted inside statue of liberties nose using his dark powers to make the lady of libertie come to life and attack melman alex and gia kowalski has come to new york with his girlfriend Doris and makes an invention to make evil good thanks to the skylanders a traptaniam crystal that captures dingane mia and merman and makes them good. eventully they trap dingane take him out as a good guy but it wasnt that easy. and melman says 1 down 2 to go. And dingane tells the lady of libertie to stand down . But they knew mia was going to be more difficult because shes a girl (and girls are tough) at the arctic they use an ice traptaniam crystal to trap her now the lady of libertie mia and dingane are on kowalski doris mason phil gia alex and melmans side and melman says 2 down 1 to go. But merman (who is in australia causing bush fires) the most difficult even when they take him out of the traptaniam crystal merman is still evil and uses his fire like powers to try and kill the trio mia dingane lady of libertie mason phil kowalski and doris. However the others fight melman fights too however when it looks like merman is about to fall to his death melman saves him. And in return merman becomes a good guy. Now back home the animals celebrate. however the tinest living creatures who look harmless but are killers threaten to destroy melman and his friends. Leaving the side of good and evil to smile and say move it if im still alive and the movie ends just because theres awesome stuff that are too awesome to show youCategory:Animation